Hao's Story
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: The story of my TDI serie's character Hao. This this Understand why he joined TDI, why he was the way he is. Canon to all my TDI fanfictions. Rated T for Gang references, gun references, and slight fighting.


AN: I know what your thinking, but I been busy, I graduated from High School and now I'm gonna be heading to College to major in writing, who knows maybe in the future these fanfictions will be worth something (yeah 5 cents because they are public) but I digress, enjoy the story of one of our favorite character's Andrew, no I'm kidding Hao.

In the Streets of New York, in an old run down underground club.

Inside this old club were a group of thugs, they called themselves the Doujin Kings, they were tough ruthless and they ran many neighborhoods, the leader was in fact a young boy, only 16, his name was Myron, or as he is called in the group, Hao.

It was a May 17, 2007, it was a sunny and inside the club Hao was annoyed.

"This sucks, we took over so much territory and yet, why do I even bother." Hao said fuming over a Cola. Brandon AKA Bui who was Hao's closest friend nodded and Hao seemed to understand. "Yeah guess your right" Hao said smiling as he downed the bottle, since the company started remaking the glass bottles it made Hao nostalgic for the 50's but I digress.

At the Entrance a 25 year old came with a package, it wasn't big or important but he held it like it was a bomb. "Here is the goods" He said.

"Thank you Yusuke" Hao said taking it and opening it, inside was a book Titled " Megaman NT Warrior, Volume 13"

Hao began to read it and Bui turned to Yusuke, "He loves his Manga" He said and Yusuke sighed, Hao hasn't been the same, he has been more depressed and not because he parents are divorce or the fact that he basically lives on his own, no he was soul searching.

After 46 minutes of reading Hao got up from his old chair that brought from a junkyard and he walked to a large shelve that housed hundreds of Graphic Novels, some were Japanese as well as English. "So ends another good series, pity it is kinda said" Hao said but then another man ran down and almost fell, his face was bloodied.

"Shogo what happened?" Hao asked

The man wiped some blood from his face and said "It was the Talons, they went to the park and started to harass some kids and so I thought I play the hero" He said grinning

Hao got up and brought his gang of 15 to order

"We got the Talon Gang, we need to head to the park, Bui, me and Yusuke will head to the park and take care of them, rest of you hold the fort" Hao said, he was mad because his gang are not rouges like most gangs, yeah they did some crimes but only minor offense and they tried not to cause too much damage or harm people, Hao wasn't gonna let this slide.

About 10 minutes later, the trio made it to the park where a Punk was holding up a little boy to a tree and 5 of his cronies were watching and laughing

"Hey put the boy down Jake" Hao said forcefully, Jake didn't oblige the request and grinned

"Or what Myron? Will you hurt me, I mean come on I have 5 guys and you have a stupid thug and a worthless thug" Jake's voice was like scratches, he was only 17 but his voice recently cracked making him a late bloomer so to speak.

"Mind if I take care of him boss" Yusuke asked cracking his knuckles but Hao stopped him

"No, I let you guys take care of my problems, not it's my turn, I will take them all on myself" Hao said and then Jake laughed

"You're kidding right? Seriously you a pipsqueak against us 6, you are out of your mind" Jake said dropping the kid who then ran off, "Get him boys" Jake said and the thugs surrounded Hao who then laughed.

"You may have never fought me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve" He said calmly as he proceeded to kick the snot out of the 5

"Come on, this the best you got?" Hao said to Jake who then pulled out a gun

"YOU LITTLE I WILL KILL YOU" Jake said about to pull the trigger but Hao moved fast and he grabbed Jake's right arm and twisted the barrel at Jake's head with a Brazilian Jujitsu

"Go ahead and shoot, won't do you much good, I win now run along before I get mad" Hao said and he loosed the grip on Jake. Jake then sighed and dropped the gun and ran off, Hao took the gun and dropped it into a trashcan, and his gang doesn't use guns anyway.

"Nice going boss" Yusuke said

"Right, listen you guys head home, I need to see someone" Hao said and the 2 understood.

"Ah yes, little Jacob" Yusuke said and Hao nodded

Hao proceeded into a darker neighborhood where he came to a run down building, he then knocked on a door in which a cute 10 year old answered

"Uncle Myron" The boy said cheerfully and a young Woman about age 28 walked to the entrance

"Oh it is good to see you again Myron" The woman said

Hao walked inside and looked around, the place was almost bare, no wall paper, an old ratty foldout couch for the woman (her son got the real bed)

"Can I get you something?" She asks Hao taking him out of his train of thought

"Water would be fine" Hao said and she got him a glass of tap water, it was a bit warm but it was alright

"So how is the new job" Hao asked, in which she turns to him

"I….I didn't get the job" She said, she looked like she could cry, good thing Jacob was in the other room playing with some legos that they got from a cheap sale

"I'm sorry, here have this" Hao said pulling out a 50 dollar bill, you need it more then I do

She smiled, " Don't worry I have another job lined up, and the welfare from my ex keeps me by, but I need more money so I can at least help Jacob" She said

"I will think of something" Hao said and he walked out the door in thought and while he walked past an Electronic store he saw some people lined up watching a screen

"Hey what's going on?" He asked a nearby man

The man turned to Hao," Kid you know that one show Total Drama Island, well they are having a season 2 with an even bigger cash prize"

That got Hao's attention and he ran to the base where he explained the plan

"…and me and Bui can go and enter the contest and win some money" He said finishing the idea, and everyone agreed to this idea.

"But Hao, other players will want the money too" Bui said

Hao looked at the ground "It will have to be ruthless and be like Heather, I need to control the game and win the money for that family" He said.

2 Days later Hao and Bui took a Bus to Toronto where he got entered into Season 2

After losing TDI he came back and tried to earn more money for the family, he was then called to join Season 3 where he lost again but hooked up with Isobel. After which Isobel helped him get some money for the family and kept them out of poverty. He also disbanded the gang.

What will happen to him, will he ever meet up with his old partners in crime, and did this story make you gain a better understanding of him, all this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

AN: Well I did it, as for the format, don't get used to it, this is basically practice and too much for my fingers, so script format for my TDI (and Variation) fanfictions. Peace out.


End file.
